


King & Lionheart

by birdsandivory



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Courtship, Cute Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gladiolus (Mentioned), M/M, Noctis (Mentioned), Self Confidence Issues, hand holding, self doubt, this is a good pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandivory/pseuds/birdsandivory
Summary: “Wait, you want to do what?”“Must I repeat myself?”“I guess not...but, why? I mean, with me of all people?”“Prompto, it is six months into our courtship and you are acting in such a manner because I asked to hold your hand?”+++ Ravus and Prompto are promised to one another, but the blond's anxiety makes him fear the worst.





	King & Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the Rare Pairs.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this because, honestly, this pairing has me over the moon. I know I say that about quite a few, but I find that this is a ship in which Ravus can appear to be more soft and gentle than he is usually portrayed and I am all for that. 
> 
> If you like it, please let me know if you want more of them!
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me writing!
> 
> You can contact me and see more of my works on [Tumblr](http://birdsandivory.tumblr.com).

_"Howling ghosts they reappear,_  
  
_In mountains that are stacked with fear,_  
  
_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart."_

_\- King and Lionheart, Of Monsters And Men_

 

* * *

 

“Wait, you want to do _what?_ ”

“Must I repeat myself?”

Blue eyes gazed endlessly from beneath phantom lashes, platinum wings of a bird both incredibly full and barely there capturing his attention unlike anything else; Prompto Argentum was an ethereal being if there ever was one, the idea only forgone by his quirky habits and fumbling words. “I guess not...but, why? I mean, with _me_ of all people?”

“Why would I want to do such a thing with anyone else?” Within a guest chamber of Insomnia’s grand Citadel, Ravus Nox Fleuret stood tall, looming over his gunslinging counterpart as they stepped leisurely from the balcony to the wooden double doors - going no further on account of the blond’s inconceivable exclamation.

“Because they’re not me?” The question that met the query was only momentarily silenced by a raised brow, arched and sharp as they pinched slightly, to which the younger man could only sigh. “Come on, you’re like, _the King of Tenebrae_ \- and I’m just a Crownsguard.”

“Do you understand just how absurd you sound?”

The king’s words seemed to fall on deaf ears, slender arms rising slightly in order to speak with abrasive gesture, exasperated look upon a freckled visage. “And, _and_ you’re so cool and amazing, why would you want to do that?”

“Prompto--”

“Hear me out, Rae.” The taller of the two could feel his lip twitch minutely at the very pet name, finding it completely distasteful, but only the blond before him could render the fair royal speechless - much unlike any other living creature could. “Like, you’re all tall, gray, and handsome - and I’m just me. I mean, you’re crazy for even thinking about doing _anything_ with me!”

Heterochromatic lenses traveled with purpose across a button nose, gazing along such pure, rose petal lips before following the trail of freckles that paved way to eyes of diamond dust - a perfection even the Glacian could not match in clarity. It was times such as these that Ravus was thankful he was able to appreciate Prompto’s beauty, effectively snuffing the inane reasoning the man happened to possess at the most inconvenient of times, endearing as it was in the worst of moments.

It was no secret that the blond thought far too much, more so than any scholar in terms of a situation minuscule in proportion, often leaving them both mentally exhausted before a conversation could even begin. He was worried about most everything - the what, why, and how of mundane happenings - and at his best, the gunner was still perfectly careful, perfectly aware of the feelings and thoughts of all around him, though he had incredible reflex in reaction.

And still, beyond all bouts of anxiety and misplaced doubt, he could continue to be jovial and soft - humorous and excitable.

Perhaps that is why Ravus had chosen him.

“This is nuts - this is insane! This is--”

“Prompto, it is six months into our courtship and you are acting in such a manner because I asked to hold your hand?”

“Actually, you just slid your hand into mine and I started interrogating you.” A pale, slender index finger accompanied the swift reply, though he pulled it away soon after - shrinking back as though he’d committed a great misdeed; Ravus could never mind such a thing, outlandish expression and comfort of any kind was something he desired of the man he so wished to be with. “I would’ve done the same thing if you asked, though. I had an internal panic attack when you invited me to your room earlier.”

“For evening tea.” Lips pressed into a thin line, unable to make much difference in his usual countenance; physical affection was rather tricky when it came to Prompto, distant and barely there by the blond’s own choice. “...You are truly unbelievable.”

“Uhm, the fact that you still use the word _‘courting’_ is unbelievable.”

So royal a presence was lost in translation for a long moment, the flame of argument only outed by the realization of time, how it waited for no man - no matter the title or standing. And it was understood then that he felt a touch melancholic, his days with Prompto numbered, as he could not allow his domain bereft of a ruler.

There were varying degrees of pain that the former High Commander was used to, but to once again be before the kindest of souls only to leave him behind was something he found no solace in.

“I do not have much time to linger. You refuse to join me in Tenebrae because of your loyalties and that I can understand, but do you so wish to let a night such as this pass without tenderness simply because you believe I am _‘too cool’_ for you to share affection with?”

Honest words seemed to shake the blond’s core, blush lips quivering downward slightly as Prompto made to look away, instead fixating his eyes on the king’s prosthetic - glittering steel capturing his gaze before disappearing into the seams of the other’s fine coat. Ravus’ very form was confidence personified and beneath held a gentleness no other being knew; if he were any other, he would have felt foolish at the blatant statement, but he did not. Deep within his throbbing rib cage, Prompto knew very well that the man whom he’d come to love had not spoken to insult, but to reveal the truths his false words were made to hide.   

It nearly made him feel guilty for attempting to shield himself from the reality of things.

Twisting nervous fingers together, he emitted a shuddering breath. “...I’m scared.”

“Scared?” A disbelieving expression bloomed from a grim visage, arms that had crossed themselves over a broad chest fell to the wayside and he whom held Tenebrae’s reigns had nearly stepped forward - if not for the delicacy of the conversation.

“I used to be afraid of you, you know.”

“Why in Eos would you be afraid?”

Silence would have followed, if not for the sound of Prompto’s quiet breaths, heightened from his own anxiousness - as though he was disclosing a secret he had been too ashamed to divulge before. The sadness in his eyes was unmistakably heartbreaking and Ravus wondered if, within Prompto’s own scarred mind, he believed something horrific would come from his admittance.

“Ever since the night I met you, I’d been afraid. You’re strong - too strong - and I was too scared of everything to go against you, even when you went after Noct. And after you brushed Gladio away like he was nothing, I was even more scared.” He held onto his breath for a steady beat. “But...you changed. And still, it didn’t make me any less afraid, because even though you were on our side - you were becoming someone that was _needed_ for our peace, wanted. Everyone seemed so important and I thought I was going to get swept aside.”

“Your importance is undeniable.” Usually one to still his tongue, he interfered with explanation; potent hues became fierce with resolve, syllables spilling like spring rain. “As your king’s truest friend, you should know that.”

“But I didn’t!” The shout was unexpected for the both of them, Prompto swift to reel in his winding emotions, a seemingly difficult battle since the moment he’d attempted to take hold of beautiful, spotted hands. “You were incredible, a force of nature I’ll never be. And once I did understand that I meant something, I was still afraid, because...because I began to really care about you.” Reaching up, the blond carded his fingers through uneven platinum locks, looking ever so stressed in a way that only made the older man wish he could put an end to his unease. “Even you liking me back, even us getting together, it still makes me scared because what if you end up hating me or get tired of me? What if I never meet your expectations? I’m not your equal in battle, your equal in smarts--”

“ _That is enough._ ” The swallow that followed was audible and Prompto’s flinching at his terseness was cause for inner reprimand, having felt that he only added to the conflict - though, a King of Tenebrae was never one to relent. “Your musings can be so ignorant.”

There was a light gasp, quiet as the far off bells that rang within the skeletons of his homeland cathedrals, but powerful enough to speak for the Crownsguard’s withering emotions - not quite used to Ravus’ harsh tone, no matter the length of time in which he’d known him.

“You are not my equal.” The fair king could feel the other’s heartbreak, so heavy it was tangible within his hand, quaking with unknown fear - however, such worries mattered little, for he had no intention of hurting the man anymore so than hearing him continue to dissuade him from gentle affection. “There is no possible way that I would be able to match the grandeur of that very organ keeping you alive.”

“I…”

“Wealth, power, intelligence - they fade with time.” Words were chosen carefully, wisely and with Prompto’s best interest in mind; he was so soft in such ways - Ravus would not put him in jeopardy. “What will not fade is the beating of your heart in my chest, even after we are long gone.”

Carefully, tentatively, he reached out - his right hand unmarred with no replacement, bereft of the usual leather that bound them. And how fearful Prompto looked, staring at the limb - free of calluses and soft to the touch - before he allowed himself to meet the eyes of his promised one, articulate accent filling the air once more.

“Do not waste this time by allowing fear to ensnare your heart. Only I should be allowed to do such a thing - and I will always want to, because you have _my_ heart within _you_.”

How soft lips formed a watery line like that of the ocean’s waves, equally pooling ceruleans wandering from an outstretched hand to the smile that soon encompassed his beloved’s face, and Prompto reached out - the ghost of a feathery touch more formidable than the convergence of battle, and as Ravus’ hold entrapped his once shaking fingers, he could only look up and ask for acceptance.

“Forever, right?”

“You will have me for much longer than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Hey, Rae, can we go and see the chocobos tomorrow? I’m feeling a little emotional.”
> 
> “...Very well.”


End file.
